


Sex at the forge

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fingering, First Time, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just winged this cause i felt like it, im sure theres errors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just winged this cause i felt like it, im sure theres errors.

Dwalin watched his prince hammer away at a heated bit of metal with his shirt hanging from his belt and sweat dripping down his skin.  He licked his lips, letting his mind wander into his erotic fantasies.  Long has he yearned to taste his prince and now that his kin lost their kingdom he did not have to worry about being persecuted for his longing.    
  
He slowly crept behind his sweaty prince and slew his arms around Thorin's stomach.  Thorin inhaled sharply, jerking himself forward but tugged back against Dwalin's furred apparel.    
  
"What is the..."  
  
Dwalin's hand reached for the prince's chin and turned his face away before he could see who is molester was.  Dwalin whispered, brushing his lips over his prince's lobe.  
  
"shhhhh..."  
  
"Dwalin?"  
  
Thorin gasped when hot tongue trailed over his neck, sending a tingle down his spine.  He dropped his tools on the anvil and grabbed onto his friends body, one hand grasping the hand at his chin and the other hooked back to push Dwalin's hips back.    
  
"Dwalin..."  
  
Thorin tried to struggle against the heated tongue forcing his breath to stutter.  Teeth lightly nipped at his neck making his back arch in delight.  Behind him he could feel Dwalin's hardened member rubbing against his rear.  
  
"Stop Dwalin..."  
  
Dwalin's arm that wrapped around Thorin's stomach eased it's hold and slipped his hand under Thorin's shirt, tracing over his prince's hair covered abs.  Thorin's hand on Dwalin's hip quickly tried to stop the intruding hand from rising higher.  He tried to block its path, pressing his hand firmly over his shirt where Dwalin's hand was heading.    
  
Dwalin nibbled on his prince's ear feeling shivered bumps rise under his fingertips.  He rolled his hips gently into his prince's arse, his cock could feel through the fabric where his prince's cheeks parted.  Thorin grunted trying not to moan.  It happened too quickly for him to understand.    
  
Dwalin released Thorin's jaw and searched for the prince's nipples over his shirt, pinching them gently and rubbing his finger tip over the hardened nub.  Thorin's leaned his head back as he slowly started to rub his arse back against his friend's pelvis.    
  
"Dwalin..."  
  
"shhhhh..."  
  
Dwalin continued lick and let his hand slip out from Thorin's shirt to rub over his breeches, feeling his prince's stiffened member twitching at his touch.  He stepped back, removing his limbs from his prince's body and watched Thorin catch himself on his anvil, panting heavily.  Dwalin watched his prince's dark hair shift slightly to expose a single blue iris looking back at him, heavy lids communicating his arousal.    
  
Dwalin walked passed his prince to the back of the forge.  There was a wooden plank that created a shield to wandering eyes.  Thorin watched him curiously and followed.  Dwalin brushed his arm against the workbench behind the blank, lazily pushing aside tools to make room.  He sat on the edge and shifted himself till his back was against the wall.    
  
Thorin stood infront of him curiously.  
  
"Why did you come?"  
  
"Why do ye think?  Now get up here."  
  
Dwalin huffed as he patted his lap.  Thorin took a moment to glare at him, unsure if he should be offended by the gesture.  Dwalin shook his head and leaned forward, reaching for Thorin's braids.  He gently guided his prince closer so their eyes could meet.    
  
"âzyungâl" (lover)  
  
Thorin blushed at the suggestion.  His heart quickened at the thought of his friendship with this dwarf passing beyond that.  Though now that he thought about it, what they had just proceeded with would have already changed their relationship without his consent.  Dwalin playfully tugged at his braid, waiting for his response.  
  
"Do not test me..."  
  
Dwalin chuckled.  
  
"Aye but it'd be my duty to find what ticks ye."  
  
Dwalin licked his lip suggestively making Thorin blush and pull back, trying to not to give into the flirtatious dwarf.    
  
"I am not yours for experimenting."  
  
Thorin tried to step back but Dwalin tightened his hold on the prince's braid.  A grin curled at his lips.    
  
"Aye, fine."  
  
Dwalin jumped off the bench startling his prince who stumbled back, unable to maneuver with his braid still held.  Dwalin released it and bent down to scoop his prince over his shoulder.  Thorin hollered at the unexpected toss.  He hanged from his friend's shoulder, dangling without support.  As Dwalin moved Thorin tried to find a grip on Dwalin's shirt to push his torso upright so he could see.    
  
Dwalin sat back down, hoisting the prince from his shoulder and sitting back against the wall.  Thorin grunted as he was placed in Dwalin's lap, facing the brute.  His knee's spread apart over his friend's thighs and strong arms wrapped around his back, pressing him into Dwalin's chest.  Thorin snarled at being handled so easily.  His palms here on Dwalin's chest caught between the tight hold.  He looked up to glare at his friend but gentle look in Dwalin's eyes made him regret feeling angry.    
  
Thorin looked away unsure what to do next, still deciding whether he wanted to proceed or not.  Dwalin watched his prince think, drawing his hand from Thorin's back to comb his prince's hair back over his shoulder.  Thorin's eyelids closed for a moment and Dwalin continued to brush his hair until they stayed shut.  Thorin rested his head against Dwalin's chest enjoying the slight tingle sensation to his head.  Dwalin chuckled.  
  
"Yer like a cat."  
  
Thorin jolted his head up to glare at the brute.  
  
"Do not call me names.  I am not cat..."  
  
Dwalin grinned and pulled his prince closer to his face, letting his hand slip down Thorin's backside till it reached the edge of his breaches.  Thorin gulped, arching his back as the hand traveled down his spine.  
  
"I bet I can make ye purrr."  
  
Thorin bit his lip trying not to make a sound as Dwalin's hand slipped under his cloth, trailing a finger down his crease.  Teasing strokes drawing closer to his tightened muscle.  Dwalin smirked as he watched his prince's scrunched up face trying to hold back the sensations he was receiving.  Dwalin licked over his prince's lips, making Thorin gasp a moan as he pressed his finger over Thorin's entrance.    
  
Thorin blushed looking away but Dwalin's hand removed his hold on the prince and turned Thorin's jaw back to his sight.  He teased out moans as his finger prodded his prince's tensing hole.   
  
"If ye want more ye gotta confess."  
  
Thorin rolled his lip under his teeth in thought.  It was true he didn't have to worry as much about his image.  He was still a prince but in times such as these no one seemed to care what he did.  After all he was laboring under men, having an informal suitor would be no different.  Thorin nodded to his new lover who grinned at him.  
  
"If ye meant it come give me those lips of yers."  
  
Thorin pouted at the tease and forced his pride away and lifted himself up, placing his hands on Dwalin's shoulders. He grinned down at his lover.  
  
"I believe it is your duty to meet mine."  
  
Dwalin chuckled, licking his lips playfully.  He grabbed one of Thorin's braids and pulled his prince down to meet him, letting his other hand slip a finger tip inside the tight muscle.  Thorin gasped as his lips were snatched by Dwalin's.  With his prince's mouth opened easily by his fingertip shifting in and out of his prince's hole, he slid his tongue in to roll over Thorins'.  Thorin moaned into Dwalin's mouth, licking at the invading tongue playfully pushing his around.  
  
Dwalin released the braid from his hand and gripped his prince's arse, giving a tight squeeze.  Thorin groaned loudly, rocking his hips against Dwalin's pelvis.  Dwalin removed his finger and brought his hand to push Thorin's hips down to grind against his erection.  Thorin pushed away from Dwalin mouth, panting heavily.  Dwalin smiled at horny glimmer in his princes eyes.  
  
"Ye keep any oil around here?"  
  
Thorin panted, looking at him curiously.  
  
"Why do you need oil?  Are you shopping now of all times?"  
  
Dwalin chuckled and gave a hard spank to his prince's virgin arse.    
  
"How ye think I'm going to get in there?"  
  
Thorin blushed and hid his face under his hair.  He'd never been with a dwarf like this, how was he to know the procedure.  
  
"There's none here..."  
  
Dwalin huffed a sigh then stroked his prince's arse affectionately.    
  
"Then I'll get some for ye, but I want ye undressed when I get back."  
  
Thorin grunted at the thought of being naked in public, realizing now he had not seen this plan through.  Dwalin shifted off the table, holding Thorin and switching their positions.  He leaned to give his prince a reminder kiss while he playfully rubbed his palm against Thorin's bulging erection.  Thorin moaned as Dwalin pulled away and left to find oil.    
  
He peeked out of the plank to see if anyone was nearby then quickly moved the furthest he could against the wall.  Nervously he let his fingers undress himself, the shade providing a gentle cool to his heated skin.  He rested his head against the wall waiting for Dwalin to return, imagining what they would proceed with.  As his mind detailed what might be under his lover's furs, his hand palmed his erection playfully.  He sat with his eyes closed, smiling, thinking about Dwalin's body.  Lightly rocking his hips into his hand.   
  
There was a strange heat that his thighs sensed nearby.  He opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of Dwalin resting on his elbows watching him with a perverted grin.    
  
"Didn't think ye'd be this pretty."  
  
"Do not sneak up on me!"  
  
Dwalin chuckled at his prince's constant "do nots."  He grabbed Thorin's thighs and yanked the prince onto his back, rocking his groin against Thorin's.  Thorin moaned a gasp, glaring at Dwalin once again.    
  
"Did you get the oil then?"  
  
Dwalin grinned and bucked his hips, bouncing his prince on the workbench.    
  
"Ye were too busy playing with yerself to notice."  
  
Thorin blushed and looked around till he saw the small vile near his hips.  He didn't know what to do next and just looked at Dwalin, trying not to show his confusion.  Dwalin could tell by his prince's shifting eyes that he truly didn't understand this style of fornication.  A devilish grin grew on his face.    
  
"Ye have to turn around and show yerself to me while ye use that oil on yer fingers to open yerself up."  
  
Thorin blushed again, he was already naked and had to display himself further.  Dwalin of course had yet to remove any bit of clothing.  Dwalin moved away to give him space, the same grin kept on his face.  
  
"If ye don't want to I can leave."  
  
"No...  It is fine..."  
  
Thorin forced himself up, picking up the vile and turning around with his legs tightly pressed together.  He leaned against the wall and slowly spread his legs, unable to see Dwalin's tongue licking across his lips at the sight.  Thorin bit the cork off the vile and coated his fingers generously.  He reached back and flinched when his own hand found his entrance.  He mimicked Dwalin's previous teasing and prodded himself gently.    
  
Dwalin breathed heavily as his prince's firm arse was pointed directly at him.  That tight muscle flirting to him as it recoiled from the prince's fingers.  He groaned at the sound of his prince's moans as Thorin's finger slipped inside.    
  
"Faster love..."  
  
Thorin nervously picked up speed, rocking his hips back onto his finger.  His back arched with his head tiled back, hair flowing down his spine, as his mouth hung open, moaning his sweet pleasure.  Dwalin couldn't resist any longer, he grabbed his princed arse and nipped at the perfectly round cheek.  Thorin yelped, feeling the pleasured sensation drift down his leaking cock.  Every unexpected nip to his skin made his yelp louder.    
  
Dwalin moved his hand to rub his fingers against Thorin's oiled hand, gathering some for himself.  He continued to nibble on his prince's arse while he nudged his finger inside to join his prince.  Thorin groaned loudly as Dwalin playfully tugged at his hole, trying to open him further.  Thorin kept shifting his finger and Dwalin's moved opposite to his own.  Thorin stretched wider and longed for more.  He slipped another finger inside and this time Dwalin moved in the same direction.  
  
Thorin moaned Dwalin's named and aroused his lover further.  Dwalin removed his finger and stood back.   
  
"Keep going pretty."  
  
Thorin slipped another finger in to replace the emptied space Dwalin's had occupied.  His spine curled as his hips continued to rock into his fingers.  Dwalin quickly undressed and slid his hardened cock to rub against Thorin's.  Thorin purred a moan as Dwalin humped against him, rubbing their cocks together while he fingered himself.    
  
"Ye ready yet?"  
  
Thorin looked over his shoulder and Dwalin grinned at those pretty eyes.  
  
"Guess I shouldn't have asked."  
  
Dwalin unexpectedly slipped his finger back inside with Thorin's.  He curled into the wall as Dwalin pushed and pulled, inspecting his prince's handiwork.  He grinned and withdrew his hand, removing Thorin's finger's as well.  Dwalin wrapped his arms over Thorin's chest to pull him back against Dwalin's.  Thorin rested his head back and nuzzled into Dwalin's beard till he found a bit of skin to nibble on.    
  
"Yer too pretty with that face of yer's just waiting for me heat ye up."  
  
Thorin chuckled and licked Dwalin's lips hungrily.  
  
"If you don't want it I can leave."  
  
Thorin cocked his head teasingly making Dwalin grin wildly.  He jumped on the bench, awkwardly switching spots and sat against the wall again.    
  
"Ye have to ride me now."  
  
Thorin raised his brow suspiciously, knowing Dwalin was toying with his lack of experience.  Either way he didn't protest and climbed onto Dwalin's lap, holding onto his shoulders.  Dwalin rubbed his hand under Thorin's sack, reaching back to rub his finger over Thorin's stretched hole one last time.  He steadied his cock, holding his prince's sack out of the way so he could help his inexperienced lover straddle him.  
  
Thorin moved his hips till he felt Dwalin's tip brush against his muscle.  He wiggled his hips to Dwalin's delight as he worked his loves cock inside.    
  
"Don't go too fast now or ye won't be doing this again for awhile."  
  
Thorin looked at Dwalin curiously and allowed himself to slowly adjust to any discomforts.  With his tip finally inside, Dwalin held up Thorin's hips just incase his prince started feeling too needy to slide right down.  He watched Thorin's abs twist as he shifted down Dwalin's cock.  When he was nested at the base Thorin panted, allowing his lover's soft heat to fill his body with new pleasure.  He moaned looked at Dwalin with half lidded eyes lost in his lust.    
  
"I can't wait to see those eye's when yer mind blows from me driving into ye."  
  
Thorin chuckled and groan and started raising himself, trying not to tense at the feeling of Dwalin's cock leaving his body.  He slid back down before he reached to tip, slowly moving back up again.  Dwalin slid his fingers over Thorin's hips  and up his sides till his thumbs could play with the prince's nipples.  Thorin moaned, grabbing both hands as he rocked his hips forward, feeling Dwalin's abs against his tip.    
  
Dwalin pinched those perked nubs, watching his prince curl back, losing sight of those eyes.  He stopped and rubbed his hands down Thorin's stomach till the prince's eyes came back into his sight.    
  
"I want ye to keep yerself where I can see those eyes begging for more."  
  
Thorin chuckled a moan.  
  
"Who are you to give me orders?"  
  
Dwalin bucked his hips up, watching the prince's hair float in the air before returning back down.  He grinned and bucked again, looking over Thorin's shoulder as a small metal clasp came into view.    
  
"I like seeing yer braids bounce like that."  
  
Dwalin bucked against, harder till he could see more.  Thorin yelped each time, urging Dwalin to keep going.    
  
"I thought it was my task to ride you."  
  
Thorin managed out his words between thrusts.  Dwalin smirked and rested himself.  
  
"Aye but remember I need to test what yer body can do."  
  
Thorin chuckled and took back control of his body, raising himself at his slowed pace again.  
  
"Ye like going slow?"  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
Thorin blushed trying to lift himself faster, it was easier when Dwalin just thrust into him.   
  
"I need... assistance..."  
  
Dwalin smirked an placed his hands on Thorin's hips, gently pushing his prince down a little faster each time till Thorin was able to keep his pace without help.  Dwalin groaned as his cock heated from his prince's pouncing body.  He slammed the prince down unexpectedly, chuckling a groan at the sound of Thorin's yelps.  Thorin mouth gaped as his body let out his moans freely.   
  
Thorin's cock bounced against Dwalin's abs with every assisted thrust.  Dwalin bucked his hips up as he slammed his prince down on his hungry cock, hearing his princes sound shift in pitch.  He quickened his pace till his prince's moans sounded like mewns from being cut off midway from the next bounce.  Thorin rolled his hips foward wanting attention to his cock.  Dwalin didn't want the mewling to stop.  
  
"Stroke yerself pretty kitty."  
  
Thorin quickly grabbed his bouncing cock and stroked himself firmly as Dwalin's cock drove back into his body.  Thorin leaned over Dwalin's chest as he stroked himself faster, mewling Dwalin's name.  Dwalin groaned calling out Thorin's name with an added pet name attached.  As their bodies flooded with heat and pleasure their names became one word.  Repeatedly calling each other âzyungâl.  Thorin eventually had his chin on Dwalin's shoulder, moaning into the dwarf's ear.  
  
Dwalin gripped Thorin's arse and groaned, shifting faster and clawing his prince's pale skin.  Thorin moaned loudly from the sensation and gripped himself harder.  
  
"Cum for me âzyungâl..."  
  
Dwalin squeezed Thorin's arse tighter and groaned as he nibbled the prince's ear.  Thorin's body tensed and Dwalin could feel his prince hole clamping down around his cock as his prince's cum found its way to his stomach.  Dwalin chuckled and drove himself deeper.  Thorin returned the favor and purred in Dwalin's ear till he felt his body fill with Dwalin's hot cum.  
  
Thorin rested on Dwalin's panting body, an hand sliding up his spine to brush his hair back.  He stared up to Dwalin's eyes looking down at him.  Dwalin smiled and guided Thorin's chin in for gentle kiss that quickly turned into heated licks that lazily made it beyond each others lips.  They both gave up and chuckled. Thorin nuzzled his beard into Dwalin's neck.  Dwalin laughed and went back to brushing Thorin's hair.  
  
"Ye want to go again?"  
  
Thorin nibbled a mark into his lovers neck before resting back on Dwalin's shoulder.  
  
"No."  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya im easily swayed and wrote another chapter XP

Thorin groaned against Dwalin's chest, the thought of going back to work after finally finding comfort with his friend, now lover, became troublesome.  As if reading Thorin's mind Dwalin chuckled and spanked the prince, getting a low pitched yelp into his beard.  Thorin groaned again too comfortable to speak words and lacking the energy from their intercourse.  He tried to clench his fist against Dwalin's chest but was too weak it seemed like a kitten pawing at the larger dwarf.    
  
Dwalin's laughed bounced him against the brute's chest.  He let out a more annoying sound as his hand was picked up and brought to Dwalin's lips.  He lazily tilted his head to look up at the smirk played across his lovers lips that were just about to attack his wrist.    
  
"No."  He yelped as ticklish nibbles attacked his vein.  Thorin jerked up and tried to pull away but Dwalin kept a firm hand on his back.  Thorin tried not to laugh and ended up snickering uncontrollably.  Dwalin eased off to give his prince a break but as Thorin panted he tried to pull away.  
  
"tch tch tch tch, ye not going anywhere love.  I'm going to make ya keep making those sounds I heard earlier."  
  
Thorin gulped, blushing from his memory.  He opened his mouth to protest but no words came out.  Dwalin grinned and slipped his thumb into his bewildered prince's slacked mouth.  Thorin flinched at first but his lovers other hand began teasing his hole again, rubbing his finger tip in circles.  Thorin bucked his hips against Dwalin's and ran his tongue around the appendage in his mouth.    
  
Footsteps and a voice came from the gate.  
  
"Is there a smith here?"  
  
Thorin sprung back, falling off Dwalin's lap and onto the floor.  He scampered to his feet, still hidden behind the plank, but his knees buckled under the sudden cramp to his rear.  Thorin clutched onto the bench and Dwalin jumped off, lifting his prince back onto the table and gave a quick kiss.  He nibbled Thorin's ear as he whispered, tickling his prince's ear with his beard.  
  
"Ye stay here and I'll take care of it"  
  
Thorin quietly nodded and watched Dwalin get dressed quickly.  He emerged from the plank and greeted the customer.  Thorin crawled against the plank and put his ear to it, though voices easily traveled around it.    
  
"What can I do for ye master?"  
  
"Where is that dwarf that runs this shop?"  
  
"He's taken a rest today and put me in charge.  What can I do for ye?"  
  
As Dwalin talked with the customer Thorin focused on the deep voice of his lover.  His eyes closed and his hand slipped over his thigh to palm himself.  He smiled as he realized he no longer had the sense he was missing something in his life.  No longer had to be alone with no one to turn to for comfort that went beyond friendship.  Thorin kept himself quiet as Dwalin began to hammer away, unsure if the customer was still there and watching.   
  
He stroked himself faster with ever clang of metal to his ears, imagining Dwalin was stroking him with his firm grip.  He was too busy in his play to notice Dwalin walking to the back of the shop to switch out a tool.  Dwalin's eye flicked across Thorin's heated body bucking into his own hand.  Jaw slacked as no sounds came out but he imagined them anyway.    
  
Dwalin rolled his lip under his teeth as he grabbed a tool and went back to work, the customer standing and watching his every move.  Not long after he went back to his smithing that Thorin finished, spilling his cum over his stomach.  Thorin licked his lips and layed down on the table, bringing his knees up to rest his legs against the plank wall.  He stared at the cieling smiling to himself.  He could hear Dwalin saying goodbye to the customer and he looked towards the edge of the plank, waiting for him to return.    
  
Dwalin came back with a growling smirk, his prince with a sated smile watching him with those damn pretty eyes.  He slammed both hands on the table and leaned over to his prince's face.    
  
"Don't think I didn't see what ye were doing while I was hard at work for ye."  
  
Dwalin's smirk became menacing as his prince bit his lip with a pleased smile.  He quickly claimed those lips, diving his tongue in immediately and savouring the prince's moans dancing into his mouth. He grabbed Thorin's knees and hoisted one on each shoulder, breaking the kiss and turning the prince around so his arse pressed into Dwalin's hardened groin.   He looked at the mess on Thorin's stomach, licking his lips suggestively.    
  
Thorin followed his eyes and playfully smirked to his lover, running a hand down his abs to lather his cum around his stomach.  He drew his fingers to his mouth and flicked his tongue across one, looking up at Dwalin to see the aroused look claim his lovers eyes.    
  
"Ohhh ye think yer going to get away with that one are ye..."    
  
Thorin rolled his lip under his teeth barely controlling the mad grin on his face.   
  
"Am I not allowed to get away with anything?"  
  
The barely subtle innocent hint in the prince's voice curled around Dwalin's cock begging to breach the prince again.  Dwalin let out a low growl, rocking his hips against Thorin's.  He grinned and brought the prince's knees to Thorin's shoulders with impressive speed.  Thorin's arse exposed for anything Dwalin desired.  Thorin gulped almost regretting his taunts, unsure what his lover would do next.  
  
Dwalin grabbed his princes hips and pulled them higher.  He licked his lips and leaned down to trail a wet line from the base of Thorin's sack to his entrance.  Thorin groaned and bucked his hips upwards.  Dwalin flicked his tongue teasingly over Thorin's quivering muscle before he plunged his mouth over it, nibbling and licking relentlessly.    
  
Thorin bit his lip moaning through a smile.  Dwalin name purred out inbetween moans.  Dwalin licked away what little strength his prince had left and felt his lover melt into a puddle beneath his tongue.  He stopped and heard a pitiful pout come from his prince.  Thorin blinked in his daze wondering why his pleasure stopped.  Dwalin gentle flipped him onto his stomach and let his hips hang off the edge of the counter.    
  
Thorin weakly looked back when he felt something drip down his crease and Dwalin's cock lining up to slip inside him once more.  Dwalin sheathed himself in his prince's warm body and leaned down, bucking lightly to feel his prince's muscle recoil against his chest.  He slipped his hand beneath his prince's chest and pulled him up, arching Thorin's body so his lips met Dwalin's.  Dwalin bucked his hips hard as he kept Thorin's head turned for his tongue to keep tasting the prince's slowly growing whimpers.    
  
Thorin's body was wonderfully compliant to his fondling as Thorin's head fell back as Dwalin began nipping at his neck.  The sounds from his prince's tilted neck pleasing him even more.  He kept a hand over Thorin's jaw, teasingly stroking moans from his neck.   Dwalin picking up speed as his cock heated within the prince's body, urging him to thrust faster into the soft wet space.  Thorin's arms hung at his sides, too weak to move under his body's pleasure draining every last bit of energy from his muscles.    
  
Unable to move any faster with their current position, Dwalin shifted his prince back down onto the counter and gripped his princes hips, yanking him back as Dwalin thrust deep into his prince's body.  Dwalin let out a feral grown as his arched his hips, filling his prince once again with his cum.  Thorin panted beneath him, barely staying awake.  Dwalin leaned down and nibbled on his lovers shoulder, humming till his prince fell asleep.  The sound of Thorin's heavy-sleep filled breaths made him chuckle.  
  
"Just like a cat..."  
  
Dwalin slipped out carefully, savoring the sight of his cum dripping out down Thorin's thighs.  He looked around wondering how to take Thorin home, obviously unable to carry him infront of others during the daylight.  Dwalin left his mess on Thorin's body as he clothed his prince without waking him.  He busied himself with the shop until night came and sneaked out of the forge with Thorin cradled in his arms.    
  
He brought Thorin to his house, affraid he might upset Dis and her sons, bringing her brother back in this state.  He would have to apologize for making her worry later, but surely she would think Thorin had gone out drinking.  He set Thorin on his cheap bed and made his way to the kitchen to cook supper.  He was unsure if Thorin would wake to eat but he would have no problem eating the extra portion if it came down to that.  As his pan sizzled over the fire arms gently wrapped around his chest.  Dwalin chuckled a smile without turning back.  
  
"Didn't think ye could walk after that."  
  
Dwalin felt Thorin's head rub against his back, a deep breath taking in his scent before Thorin's face buried into his cloth.  Dwalin huffed quietly.  
  
"Ye sure get quiet after a good thumping don't ye?"  
  
Thorin groaned annoyingly with a hint of enjoyment.  Dwalin smiled and kept cooking.  Unknown to him Thorin was slowly waking into mischievous state.  He unburied his face and kept his cheek against Dwalin's back, glancing down to the firm arse below.  A devilish grin came to his lips as he bucked his hips against his lover's arse.  He heard Dwalin gulp and hold stop cooking.  
  
"Are you a virgin Dwalin?"  
  
Dwalin took in a deep breath trying to change the subject, keeping his face out of sight to hide the deepening red spreading across his face.  
  
"Yer dinner's ready..."  
  
He put a plate to the side for Thorin to grab but Thorin stayed there with the same mischievous grin.  He rolled his hips against Dwalin's arse then stood on his toes to reach his lovers ear, barely brushing his lips against the soft lobe.  
  
"I found something better for dinner."


End file.
